Rendered Peace
by Marduk Kid
Summary: Balbanes rarely comes home, but here is a special day he spends with the young ones as the 50 year war goes on.


The lilies are beginning to bloom. It's been a few years since I've been able to see them. I've been fighting this war for 20 years now. It has become an enigma to me. I can't tell where the justice ends and where the corruption begins. So many people show mix signs to the war I can't even trust my eldest child. At 22 years of age, he has been consumed by the corruption.

Alma, my daughter and youngest child, has begun to play in the lily garden. Only eight years old and she looks just like her mother, Ajora bless her soul. I have been here four days and this is the first time I've actually seen her happy. Oh, it's because she is playing with Teta. Teta must have been just out of my view.

Normally I wouldn't be on leave. But I broke my arm when we got ambushed in the Sweegy Woods. Those damn monsters never learn to stay out of our way. The battle was easy enough, but the rain had loosened the ground. I had become careless after the victory, lost my footing, and landed on my shield, which broke my arm. The whitemages couldn't heal it, so my men were divided between Zalbag, Cid, and Dycedarg, my eldest. I trust my men, if not their commanders, to keep themselves alive.

It's nice to be able to relax, I suppose. This gives me a chance to be with my younger children. Where could Ramza be? Oh well, I'll go be with Alma and Teta. Walking these halls is routine even after I've been gone for so long. I still lose myself in thought when I traverse them, though. Teta, that poor girl, and her brother were orphaned at such a young age. Their parents were excellent farmers. In fact they supplied the castle with some of the best produce. The rare cases of Black Death attacking farmers, and their parents had to be one of them. I couldn't let such young children into the world at such a young age, so I took them in as my own. Now they are doomed to a life of humiliation and there seems no way out.

The sun shines into the hallways as I open the giant doors. The Lily's scent overwhelms me. It has been too long. The sight of my daughter and Teta having such a wonderful time is much more pleasing to me then the smell though, "Hello Father." With the sun just behind her, Alma's face seems to glow.

"Hello Master Beoulve." Teta is in the shade of a tree. I smile to her and walk over. I gently put my hand on her soft, brown, straight hair, "You don't need to say master. You are as much as part of this family as anyone with the Beoulve name." She smiles at me, "Then what shall I call you." I sit down next to the tree and lean against it, "Well, I guess you could call me uncle. Your father and I were quite friendly." Which was true, though I didn't see him much because of his responsibilities. I felt a certain affinity towards him. He was a good man, Hyral. She smiled and nodded, "Very well, Uncle Beoulve." She laughs at the awkwardness of it coming out. "Don't worry it will become easier over time," I comfort her.

They sit down next to me in the shade, "What is the occasion for your visit, Father?" I take a deep breathe of the Lilies, "I just wanted to smell the Lilies and see two beautiful ladies that I haven't seen in ages." They giggle. "You both will start school next year right?" "Yes," Replies Alma, "Ramza and Delita have started training. They can only use practice swords, but they are the best in their class so far." I smile, "They will be strong one day. They both have strong blood. Speaking of them, do either of you know where they could be?" Teta raises her head, "They are probably in the training center, practicing as usual. They never seem to stop which is, probably, why they are the best. They have both defeated trainees a year ahead of them." I sigh as she says it. Already they are going down the path of violence. "I think I better have a chat with them. Thank you girls, for your time." They stand and curtsy and begin to play one of their games again. So pure and innocent these two, if only their brothers could understand.

The training center is not a large building but a large separated room with supply closets. Sure enough the two of them were in the middle, swinging, blocking, and parrying. The only two that decided to train today, or this early. They would both be fine knights, if they could learn a code besides fighting. "Ramza. Delita." I call from the door. They both stop and turn to me.

Ramza calls back to me, "Yes father?" I slowly begin to walk towards them, and they run towards me. "Do you plan to give us tips, father?"

Delita stopped before me and bowed. I chuckle again, "No need Delita. In this castle we are very much equals." He brought himself up and smirked, "I suppose any man, even Balbanes, can fall and break his arm." Ramza laughs. "I suppose I do deserve a bit of mockery, but as you say, it can happen to any man." I ruffle his hair up, and he keeps his smirk. "Though Beoulve," he has accepted my invitation easily compared to his sister, "any pointers would be greatly appreciated." My turn to smirk, "After that comment? You both will be lucky enough to leave with your lives." I am not so old that I can't run, so I jog to a supply closet and pull out a wooden sword. "How about a deal? If both of you together can defeat me, I shall tell you both the best secrets of swordsmanship. If I win, you both have to end practice after the bout for the rest of the day." They are crestfallen, "But father we just started." I ready my wooden sword and tell them, "If you want to keep practicing, you must defeat me. Besides I'm crippled." I motion to my arm.

Getting into battle position, there is no way these kids could match me at swords, I taunt them with the wooden sword. They seem so determined, though. I can almost hear them gritting their teeth. Delita charges first. A simple slash and thrust combo, easily parried, and a quick slice to his ribs. He is winded. On his knees, he's gasping for breath; no matter it isn't a lethal blow with these fake swords. I can hear Ramza's padded footsteps behind me. Wait a few steps and an easy side step. His sword swings right beside me. He's caught off balance, and a quick shot to his back. Ramza hits the mat hard. Only children after all. "Is this the best you two have? If so, our country's future is in great peril." I want to see how they react to anger. For most it is useless, but they might be two of the few. Delita has recovered his breathing, and Ramza has forced himself up as well. I see the determination in their eyes, or it's the sweat bothering them. "Are you done? Or shall we continue?" They whisper something to each other and simultaneously get ready. Ramza in front and Delita behind. I suspect Ramza to come to my right side and Delita to my left. They begin their charge and as predicted. A simultaneous swipe is what they will do. My best option is to not stay in the middle. A nice try but not good enough. I lunge to the right and easily catch Ramza surprised, though he did block my attack. Delita came from behind him. Not bad. He predicted this and came in for a second strike. Now I'm on the defensive, and Ramza is about to come in. Enough, time is valuable. I'll beat them with brute strength. I swing the wooden sword and hit Delita's sword out of his hand. Now a simple parry and chop to Ramza's sword hand. Surprising, for nine year olds.

"Ouch. That hurt father." Ramza shakes his hand. I laugh. "Do you expect to not get hurt in battle?" He blushes, "Well no one has really been able to hit us so far. Even against each other it is a stalemate, until I slow down and then we stop. I am afraid I don't have Delita's stamina." He lets out a weak laugh. Delita's face is serious but he is breathing heavily, "How did you do it? I came in right behind him." I laugh again. "Someone tries that tactic almost every battle. Plus with the wooden sword, my reaction time far exceeds both of yours. If I can fend that off with a real sword, of course I can do it with a wooden sword." Delita's eyes never left mine, "How do I get like that? How do I get stronger?" It's no longer a simple conversation. When I say it, my voice is cold, "These instincts you get on the battlefield." Ramza looks crestfallen. I begin to walk outside and Ramza says, "Well, I suppose we should keep our end of the deal. Come on Delita let's put up the practice gear." I walk outside as they do it.

I look up at the blue sky, and nice fluffy white clouds are in the sky. It will rain in a few days probably. The door opens. "Ramza. Delita. I want you to come with your sisters and me. I plan on taking you all to the plains. We are going on a family picnic." They know they can't refuse. Neither of them have anything better to do anyway, so I walk away.

It is a simple task to ask a cook to fix us a nice lunch. Easily packaged in a basket, Teta has volunteered to bring it. I, of course, arm myself with my trusty sword, Einlanzer, and we headed off to the field.

Our shadows are distorted into mashed figures that poorly represent our bodies. The wind blows the tall grass around us. Not a long walk, we reach the spot near Mandalia Plains. Alma stretches out the blanket, Delita climbs the tree, and Ramza settles at the trunk. Teta sets out all the food, and I can't help but love them all. "Ramza. Delita." They don't show acknowledgment, but I know they're listening. "What do you both see?" They both have a sharp intake in breath. They take a while to mull it over in their minds. Delita answers first, "A battlefield, sir." Ramza takes a bit longer, "All I see is the plains." I nod. "That is more or less what I expected." Alma and Teta were off playing one of their games again. Their dresses flow in the wind, and they laugh as they fall to the ground. As they get up and start dusting themselves off, I ask them, "Alma. Teta. What do you both see when you look out there?" They look out in the distance and a wild chocobo is seen ducking in the wild grass, and a family of panthers is seen looking for a place to spend the coming night. They look at each other and look at me. "Life," they say together. I smirk, "I'd hope you'd say that."

Delita and Ramza are confused. "Both of you," to Ramza and Delita, "are too concerned with the fight that you don't know what you're fighting for." Ramza spoke up, "I'll fight for justice and the name of Beoulve." I chuckle, "That is all fine and dandy, but justice is not enough. There are always two sides to justice, your side and your opponent's side. Shall you give up, because your opponent is fighting for justice, as well? Delita, what would keep you fighting even if you seemed to be in the wrong?" His voice is low but says exactly what I hope for, "Teta. I would fight to keep her safe." Ramza thinks it over. I barely hear him over the rustle of the leaves, but he gets the point, "Alma."

We sit down to the lunch and begin to eat after blessings. The cook does have a specialty to make food on such short notice. Maybe not a delicacy, but chocobo sandwiches are quite good. Silently we eat as the wind blows around making the leaves and grass rustle. A chocobo kwehs in the distance. Perhaps looking for its family. We all sit against the wind. Except for Delita, we all have long enough hair to get in the way of our meal. I always thought it awkward for Ramza to choose my hairstyle. Neither his brothers did, perhaps that is why everyone says he has the most resemblance to me. I finish first and watch the others. I sit their content watching them eat.

Our shadows have become long now; we will be forced to leave soon. Not all the food is gone, but no one is hungry enough to eat it. Alma begs for us to just leave it for an animal that may happen upon it. The sun has nearly set, and I reach behind me and grab a blade of grass. I cup my hand and blow. A distinct note is let out, and they turn to me. Alma asks, "How did you do that with a simple blade of grass?" I chuckle, "It's a reed flute. Grab a blade, I will teach you how to do it." They obediently listen. "You see you put our thumb here and you cup your hand like this and blow into it." We try and I am the only one able to make the sound. They look hopeless, "It's okay. You all will get it in time. Just keep practicing." I smile to myself as they keep trying and failing. Ramza is the first one to get it. His cheeks flush, and he produces his big grin. Then Delita and Alma and last Teta. We play until the sun was just touching the horizon. It's time to leave for the castle.

The month passes and my bone heals. Now I will have to go back to the battlefield. I will return with confidence.


End file.
